


The Forest's Calling

by CritterVolocity



Series: Forest Au Crack [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: YES IT IS, THE RAREST POLY FOREST AU, WOOOOO!! Im happy to share the full fic with you peeps. Its mainly fluff cuz im soft. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Anthony | BigJiggyPanda/TuxBird/Steve | ZeRoyalViking
Series: Forest Au Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715995
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I feel like Ze, Anthony and Brian were already together but they saw a lost Tux in the middle of the woods at night, Anthony brought him to their cabin. Of course Tux might be a lil shaken cuz he saw these two beasts and has zer0 clue as to how and where he is, but the man is being so nice to him. He starts stuttering when trying to form a sentence about the beasts he saw. Anthony just smiles and says “I once thought they were scary too, until i met them.” Tux’s eyes widen but tilts his head as Anthony continues to clean his scratches. “Wait, they are friendly?” “They’re a lil more than friendly.” Anthony chuckles.

Before Tux could question Anthony, two men enter the door and are covered in mud. The taller of the two comes over and kisses Anthony’s head while the other is cleaning up. Anthony hums, “Did you two have fun?” The one at the sink spoke, his voice with an Irish accent. “We surely did, but we saw someon-” he stopped now noticing that Tux was there. “Wow Brian, a bit oblivious much.” The other chuckled. “Well its not my fault Ze, that I rather wash up before I hug Anthony.” He stuck his tongue out at Ze, who came over and kissed his nose which made him flustered. 

Anthony was chuckling at the two, Tux just sat there with a smile on his face, not sure what to think. “The three of them are boyfriends? What were Ze and Brian doing? Why were they covered in mud? WAIT, WHAT DID ANTHONY MEAN BY MORE THAN FRIENDLY!? … OMFG!!” The realization was written all over Tux’s face as he began to turn red at the thought.

Ze and Brian came over and began to lean on Anthony as he finished bandaging Tux. All three of them look up in unison to see Tux covering his flustered face. Brian looks at Anthony “Did you tell him something?” Anthony shurgs. “Might have hinted to something, but never told him.” “I think we broke him.” Ze stated. Tux uncovered his face but left his hands up. “Ok, …. correct me if I’m wrong but are all three of you together?”

They looked at each. “Ya, we are.”

“Ok, … so, … does that mean that Ze and Brian are the beasts I saw outside in the woods?” Tux’s hands were beginning to shake. Anthony smiled and grabed his hands gently. “They are indeed.” Ze sat next to Tux and began rubbing his back. “I know we may seem scary but we would never hurt anyone.” “Unless they deserve it.” Brian smirked. Anthony nudged him. “But you dont. You seem more lost out there. … What brought you this deep into the woods anyway?” 

“I-I don’t know, … I was just drawn in and couldn’t help but getting lost. … It was like- like I needed to see something.” Tux sat there, loving the way Ze was rubbing his back with his warm hand. “Hmm, sounds like how Anthony stumbled here, and who would have guessed that he would be our boyfriend now.” Brian sighed happily.

Tux started blushing again, he couldn’t help himself, he didn’t even know why he was doing it. He just felt so happy around them, like he could say something crazy about the way he felt … but he was hesitant. They noticed how flustered Tux looked and looked at each other before walking away for a few moments. 

“I don’t know how you two feel about it, but I think he belongs with us.” Ze stated. Brian kinda nodded. “He is pretty cute, not gonna lie.” Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes. “He came here the same way I did, and if that aint a sign, I don’t know what is.” They nodded in agreement as they walked back over to Tux, who seemed to not be as flustered anymore.

“Well Tux … we have discussed something over and we all agree-” Anthony smiled. “That you should-” Ze giggled. “Be our boyfriend.” Brian grinned. Tux smiled and leaped into Anthony’s chest, hugging him and was joined by the others. All of them started giggling with joy, Tux finally felt at home with his new boyfriends. 

After some time, Tux let out a yawn as he cuddled into Anthony’s chest, feeling loved as Brian and Ze had their arms around them. Ze kissed their heads as he got up, “I think we should yawns head to bed.” The others nodded in agreement, Ze helped Anthony up and Brian helped Tux.

Tux rubbes his eyes and walked forward sluggishly, only to be swept up by Brian. “It will take you ferever to walk there at that rate.” Brian kissed his cheek as they walk forward, Tux liked being held.

Ze and Anthony have arms wrapped around as they walked behind Brian, smiling at the two. They enter the room and Brian gently sat Tux on the bed. The other got into some comfortable clothes, Anthony let Tux have one of his t-shirts and Brian gave him some basketball shorts that looked a lil big on his shorter frame. 

The others were blushing at Tux’s appearance, he looked adorable. Anthony crawled in bed and Ze soon came in to spoon him, Tux got to bury his face into Anthony’s chest as Brian spooned him. Ze and Brian’s held hands above the two in the center, almost like they were protecting them.


	2. The Forest's Calling (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, i put myself in this hole with the rarest poly, but i will gladly die in it. Take some soft stuff and enjoy. :)

Tux stretched and yawned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. No one was there beside him as he tried to recall what happened last night. "... Maybe it was a dream?" A sigh slipped from his lips, wishing that it wasn't, he slowly got out of the center of the bed and began walking to the bedroom door. Finally looking down and noticing that he doesn't recognize the shirt he is wearing, or the shorts for that matter. But he shugs it off, thinking its some of his roommates clothes that he put on by accident. Blake and Conner steal his clothes all the time.

As he continued down the hallway, an aroma came from the kitchen that smelled so good. He started to wonder who was cooking, cuz he knows the others cant cook for shit. But he still was excited about the food, so he darted out of the hallway and into the dinning room. Sliding out on the hardwood flooring while exclaiming, "What's cooking, buckaroo?" Only to realize that it was Anthony who was cooking, one of his boyfriends from his dream last night. "Or was it a dream? Wait, he's real?" Anthony turned around with a smile, "Glad you're awake now, i thought i would let you sleep a lil longer while i made breakfast." Tux just stood there like a dork, in shock and awe that it wasn't a dream. "I actually got to cuddle you last night ..." he said with realization and excitement. 

"Of course you did you goof, we all did. How do you like your eggs, Tux?" Anthony giggled. "Well ...uhhhhh, over easy? I guess ..?" He had to think about it for a moment, cuz the last time Blake made eggs he somehow managed to burn them to a crisp. "You didn’t sound to confident with that. But one over easy egg coming right up." Anthony cracked an egg into the pan, the sizzling sounding quite satisfying. Tux lightly chuckled, "Ya, my roommates didn't really know how to cook, it was to the point that the kitchen was off limits for a month." 

Anthony chuckled at the comment. "So you have some experience with living with multiple people i see." Tux kinda shruged. "I guess, even tho Yumi and Cob are boyfriends and i was kinda the third wheel for them." Anthony turned around and kissed his cheek, "You won't be when you're here, you lil dork." Tux's face flushed to bright red, he couldn't even speak. So he hugged Anthony and buried his face into the back of his shoulder. Anthony gently ran his fingers through Tux's hair as the other was to flustered to protest. 

"Breakfast should be done here in a minute and Ze and Brian will be back from their patrol soon." Anthony took the egg out of the pan and set it aside so he can begin to cook more. Tux turned his head to see the stack of pancakes that Anthony had made before hand, the stack was quite large, at least 20 was his guess. Anthony turned his head a bit. "You know, you and your roommates have some funny lil nicknames, kinda like mine is Panda or Jiggly." Anthony let out a soft giggle as Tux became curious. "Steven goes by his all the time to the point it's become his name. Brian on the other hand, he only gets called his when he is being a lil mischievous." Tux laughed slightly. "And his nickname is?" "Terroriser, he kinda earned it after 4 days of our relationship." Anthony grinned.

Anthony paused for a moment. "We never got your real name, did we?" Tux thought for a moment as well. "I guess I could tell you all when the other two get back." Anthony smiled and turned around to face him. "Can I try to guess your name til then?" He said with curious tone. "You can try." Tux said him and Anthony held hands. "Alright, im guess it has to be something similar to you nickname, right?" "Nope." Tux giggled. "Well, I see this isnt going to be easy."


End file.
